The Marauders
by Mooney971
Summary: A 3 part story of the marauders life at hogwarts pretty canon and lots of daring twists. its a must read.


-1 Marauders Reunited

"James, called Mrs. Potter. "Don't forget your trunk!"

"Sorry, mum." said the young boy of about fifteen.

James was a very tall young man. He had brown hair which was rather shaggy and seemed like he just woke up. James was entering his Fifth year at Hogwarts, and was very excited to see a very scruffy looking boy with matted almost blonde hair. "Mooney!" he called to the boy as he drew closer. He seemed to be struggling with many heavy old textbooks.

"Studying, before term has even started? You must be bloody crazy, mate,"

Remus John Lupin was the boys name. He was one of James' closest friends. He was a very smart boy with the wit almost to conquer Dumbledore's. He was a Prefect which was almost like an authority figure at Hogwarts.

"Well it is our O.W.L.s year. Might as well go find Sirius and Peter…" As they set off to find their friends, James' mother gave him a big hug and said she would get his things into the only train in Platform nine and three quarters. His Dad, a very tall and wise wizard which he idolized, bowed his shaggy head of hair to meet eye to eye with James said, "James, listen very close to me. I packed the you know what in your trunk. Use it wisely…" And with that said he gave his son a fatherly pat on the shoulder. With a feeble farewell to his parents, he was off with Remus to find Sirius and Peter. They found Peter, a portly fellow with very tattered old clothes, at the platform to the train asking if the lunch trolley was active yet. Looking almost devastated he turned to find James and Remus staring at him very sympathetically. His only retort was

"- But I was really hungry!" As they walked along the platform, they saw a very handsome boy with jet black hair chatting up a group of giggling girls.

"Padfoot! Front and center!" yelled James. With a sort of jerk, the young man known as "Padfoot" turned to see his friends.

"Remus, Peter, James! Mates!" he called at them. Their they were, best friends.

The Marauders were together again…

Snivellus' Mistake

They were looking for a compartment when they suddenly bumped into a very pretty young girl which they all knew as James' crush, Lily Evans. Her soft soothing hair reminded James of a beautiful watercolor painting which hung in the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes he could never forget, a perfect shade of green. But then he realized that they hated each other. He never could understand why. She was walking with a friend who they knew to be none other than Severus Snape. The marauders would often pick on "Snivellus" as they called him

"Come on Sev." she mustered to the tall gloomy looking boy with a hooked nose.

"Hey Evans, when are we going to hook up?" called James.

"When You-Know-Who robs Gringott's, Potter!"

They followed them into a compartment and sat down across from Snape and Lily.

There was a sense of hatred in the room, most likely from Snape who hated James even more than he hated Sirius.

"Why do you hang around with this bleedin' soon-to-be Death Eater?" ", Because Potter he is actually nice unlike you and your ungrateful band of idiots.

"Hey, it is very challenging being an ungrateful idiot" said Sirius, wearing an amused expression.

" I simply can't take this Lily" said Snape. "Stupefy!" he yelled and a red jet of light emitted from his wand. It hit Wormtail square in the chest and he was out like a light. "Big mistake, Snivellus!" Screamed James. But it was futile Snape was already out of the door running down the hall of the Hogwart's Express. "Impendiamenta!" Scram James, then a streak of dazzling blue light erupted from James' wand striking Snape in the back as he literally stopped in time. Everyone who had heard the commotion was jumping out of their compartments to see the damage. All they saw was a frozen in time Snape and a triumphant face on James Ignotus Potter.

Unpleasant Arrival

As they all stole looks at James they proceeded to mumble about how the fight broke out. He returned to the compartment and closed the door behind him.

"Well, that was funny," "That was spectacular, James" roared Sirius with laughter.

Wormtail had finally come to, when the train gave a lurch. "That's the turn to the Black Lake, Quick throw on your robes" said Remus.

There was a great struggle while everyone was putting on their robes. Then the train gave a screeching halt. They got out to see a swarm of students bustling out of the train.

"Nympha! my favorite cousin!" called Sirius. A pretty Second year girl looked around in the crowd and saw him.

"Wotcher Sirius, James,!" she said. They nodded politely.

"Hi Remus" she said affectionately. They walked out into the cool August night air which crept up their spines making them all shudder. "Well best get up to the castle." "All Fourth, Third and Second years this way up the walk!" said Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper.

"Hey Potter! Lay a finger on Severus again and I will have the Dark Lord slice them off" screamed Lucius Malfoy. "Shut it, Malfoy!" said James, brave as ever. Two girls walked up behind Malfoy to back him up. "That's all you got Malfoy! My cousins… Hey 'Cissy, 'Bella. "Hello Serious" she said half heartedly. "His name is Sirius!" yelled James. "Better shut your mouth Potty our I'll wash your tongue." And then the fight started, loud hard crashes of bodies, jets of different color spells flew everywhere. All of a sudden, Peter and Remus were unconscious and so was Narcissa. It was only Sirius and James pitted against Lucius and Bellatrix. "Crucio!" Screamed Bellatrix. "Ahh!" heard James somewhere behind him. "Sirius" He thought to himself. He Turned to see Frank Longbottom writhing on the floor. "This has gone to far!" he screamed. "Goin' to cry there are ya, Potty Wee Potter!" Bellatrix screamed as they carried Frank to the hospital wing.

The Quest of Mad Men

As August crept away with a clean sweep of fresh air, the essence of being a Fifth year revealed. Whenever he needed help on any matter, he always knew where to find his fellow Marauders. Sirius probably torturing a First years with a Bat-Bogy Jinx. Remus in the library or common room, reading away the hours trying to decipher what were the properties of Wolfsbane and Aconite for the OWLS examinations. And finally Peter always eating in the Great Hall or in detention in the Transfiguration classroom. "That McGonagall's a right git, I'll tell you what." said Wormtail one day, on the way to Care of Magical Creatures. " Yeah, but if she hears you talking like that she'll make your Manhood Dissapperate!" Laughing their asses off they were suddenly out in the Forest with Professor GrubbyPlank looking at an invisible reptilian horse called a "Thesteral" or "Thestorel" or whatever. When class was dismissed they made their way back up to the common room to hang for a moment. Sirius was admiring James' new Cleansweep 11, when there was a crash from outside the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Wonder what it is?" said Remus.

"Let's check," said Sirius.

Then James instinctively whipped out their special map that they had created in their Fourth year.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." said James.

And on that blank piece of parchment appeared the words- Missrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Present The Marauder's Map. This map contained every hall, passageway, dungeon, and secret entrance in the castle. In the entrance hall there was a disturbance. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were moving rapidly at the foot of the Grand Staircase. "Minerva, you do not know how long I have waited to finish the Quest!" "Professor, I implore you. Come back to your senses. Don't end up like Grindelwald." "Reducto Maximus!" screamed McGonagall. There was a humungous crash as tons of rubble and tiny pebbles smash to the earth. James and Sirius got under the Invisibility Cloak and crept down the Grand Staircase.


End file.
